1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical machine. The invention further relates to a coil assembly for an electrical machine, and to a method for producing the coil assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical machines used in electric vehicles or in hybrid vehicles as drive assemblies have a rotor and a stator. At least one rotor-end magnet is associated with the rotor and at least one stator-end coil assembly is associated with the stator. A coil assembly of an electrical machine has a coil former made of an electrically non-conductive material and a coil held by the coil former and composed of an electrically conductive material. The coil former typically is made from a plastic, and the coil typically is made from metal. The coil typically is formed by winding a metal wire around the plastic coil former to form coil windings of the coil.
The permissible power throughput by an electrical machine is limited by the thermal load-bearing capacity of the stator-end coil assemblies. A higher power throughput by the coil assemblies and therefore by the electrical machine can be ensured when lost heat can be dissipated effectively to ensure a higher machine power in given a constant installation space.
DE 10 2011 003 400 A1 discloses the basic structure of an electrical machine comprising a rotor and a stator where at least one stator-end coil assembly is associated with the stator.
DE 10 2010 022 523 A1 discloses encapsulating coil turns of a coil using an encapsulation compound that has a filler comprising nanoparticles.
US 2011/0121930 A1 discloses embedding a coil in a ceramic material.
The object of the invention is to provide a novel coil assembly for an electrical machine, a method for producing the coil assembly, and an electrical machine comprising at least one coil assembly of this kind.